


Half Latino Will Graham AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Hannibal AUs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Half Latino!Will Graham AU, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal may get yelled at by Will, Im mexican american and this felt like fun to do so yeah..., Other, The author is shit at both languages too, Will speaks spanglish as best he can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just one shots of the FBI team and Hannibal dealing with a half Latino Will Graham. I'm Mexican American and I thought this was a fun idea.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100342
Kudos: 36





	Half Latino Will Graham AU

**Author's Note:**

> Yall can leave comments with ideas yall was t for one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal decides to clean up Will's fridge before Christmas and throws away something that was important for Will.

Hannibal had decided to visit Will a day before Christmas Eve, he wasn't going to just see the half Latino empath for a friendly chat with him. He just wanted to mess with him.

That was all.

He had gotten there a few minutes before Will was heading somewhere to do some errands. He informed Hannibal where he was going, and Hannibal told him he didn't mind at watching the dogs.

Even told Will that he'll help him clean up the place a bit.

Will had been gone for almost 2 hours, he had cleaned up around the small home. 

He mostly cleaned up what he was positive that Will didn't or wouldn't need.

He even helped clean up the fridge, there was a large dish that seamed moldy, it didn't smell that bad, but by the look of it didn't seem to be a good thing.

Will entered smiling softly at Hannibal, "I'm back," he said softly as he patted each dogs head as the walked over to him. He looked up and nods seeing how clean his living room looked.

"Thanks for cleaning up, se mira muy limpio," Will said softly, saying the last part in Spanish. 

He took off his jacket as well as his shoes, made his way to his to the kitchen. 

Hannibal waited for the emphatic man to come back to the living room.

He frowns however, when he hears Will curse.

"Hijo de tu pinche madre," Will growls out before storming over to Hannibal.

"Did you throw anything from the fridge?" He asked glaring at Hannibal.

Hannibal blinks before nodding, "of course, there was a very big dish that looked to have started to rot."

"The green on top was green sprinkles... I use separate sprinkle colors for layers. Hannibal, I spent 2 hours toasting the bread and..."

Hannibal stood there being yelled at by Will for almost an hour, half of which was Will also yelling at him in spanish for throwing away the Capirotada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment an idea you have for half Latino Will and Hannibal or the FBI team. 
> 
> "Se mira my limpio" = "It looks very clean"


End file.
